clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/AgentGenius VS. the RV Clan
This will be kept for historical purposes. The Plaintiff Agentgenius has dropped all charges, and has received PWNage of the highest order. Plaintiff I, AgentGenius, wish to lodge a complaint against the following: *User:Bugzy *User:Zy-El *User:Sk8Punk2065 *User:Cmscrack *User:Mawhawk And accuse them collectively of uploading the folowing offensive Images: Image:McOwned.jpg Image:SoccerHatesShark.jpg Image:Owned.JPG Image:CupOfShark.jpg Image:MawOwnsShark.jpg Image:SharkGotOwned.jpg Image:SwiftOwnage.jpg Image:CrackPwnt.jpg Image:PWNT.jpg Image:Owned.JPG On this, the sixteenth deay of the fourth month, two thousand and nine, whith the full, knowing and conscious intention to offend and humiliate User:Sharkbate, and that this is an evident breach of the following pieces of legislature: *'All' users have rights.(Yes, that includes banned users) *You must respect the webmasters, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else! * We are not here to make people feel bad. And the folowing pieces of simplified ruleset: *No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). *It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! And we humbly suggest that, in light of the unacceptability of these actions, they should be collectively punished, in equal mesure, in any manner the Users of this Wiki see fit to perscribe, in the manner of a vote. User:Agentgenius. ---- Ok, I read all your atguments, and I have a few replies: *'All' users have rights.(Yes, that includes banned users) *I'm sorry about the 'All Users' thing. Mistake. *I do not pretend to agree' with Sharkbate, or even be on his side, I am merely defending him from illegal attack. *Who says Webmasters words=law? *I'm sick of peole attacking my charicter. Stop it, that's illegal. **I will defend aganst all your personal attacks later. *Why does the header say I'm against all RV? I'm not! Please change it back. *I don't get this. TS is suggesting that I cannot sue someone because I can sue people! Will you all stop using argumentum ad hominem and admit that you broke the COC? Then we can all get on with our lives.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 17:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Defendant RV Clan Members, Please Place this Medal on Your User Page! Please take this medal and place it on your user page. The code is कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Promote Bugzy in the Clan. ---- Bugzy's Defense Users of this Wiki? More like only you. Sharkbate will not receive respect from RV because he has said; *Death threats to Triskelle *Reporting people to Club Penguin for false reason i.e. claiming they are hacking *Purposely banning Fanon people from CPW For more see Club Penguin Fanon WIki:Court House/Bugzy VS. Sharkbate Let me ask the users who is more harsher; *RV Posting OWNED pics OR *Sharkbate's vendettas, insane disrespect, etc. RV follows the tradition of "Give us respect, you get respect" After his ban, we plan to take them down anyway, so I dunno why you filed this Court Case. Also, I'll quote what you said on my court case; ''Bugzy is obviosly right, I used to like Sharkbate but, well, I've got to look at the evidence... kkthxbai. Zy-El's Defense As the leader of RV, I will tell you what we follow; RV, like Bugzy said, mainly follows around the "Give us respect, you get respect" persona. Sharkbate has insulted many of our friends, shouted vendettas all over the place, and banning innocent users for no reason. You, Agent, were never involved in this, and clearly I see this as a way to feel either big or special. Another thing, who remembers the case of me VS. Explorer? I'll give a short rundown; Explorer accused RV of many things (the whole of RV, like Agent is doing) and doing an act of discrimmination. Did ClockWerk435 post an owned pic? No. Not to mention the plethora of unregistered users here that are also in the clan (Redheads, Genocide, Why_So etc.) Wanna know what Sharkbate said? Sharkbate said to Triskelle that he was never in hospital and he wishes that he was killed. That's the lowest thing I have ever heard. That wretched scum deserves punishment, and those owned pics are nothing compared to what he's done. Sk8Punk2065's Defense Hahahaha, okay, so you're telling me that the "Users of this Wiki" are against those pics, when almost all of the users here find them funny. Kwiksilver, a staff member, even said to Bugzy that they were funny, but he needs to keep them on his user page only. We followed staff rules, so we aren't in the wrong here. Triskelle, the Webmaster, even liked them and said they were funny. He didn't ask for them to be taken down, nor dispute about them. Webmaster's word = law. Need I say more? Also, from what I have heard, Agent has had a history on CPW, impersonating TurtleShroom, disrespecting his religion. Don't even think of telling us we're "disrespecting" Sharkbate when you can't even respect people yourself. I believe somewhere on this wiki, there was a Court Case/Issue article where Agent intended to be sarcastic and snide to everyone. That's respect? No. Another thing too, that Tortoise Stool article? Obvious parody of TurtleShroom. Tortoise is a derivative of Turtle, only difference is Turtles are sea creatures, and Tortoises walk on land. Stool is short for Toadstool, which is a derivative of a Mushshroom (Shroom, for short), and the difference between them is one is poisonous, one is not. Direct attack on TurtleShroom on that article, no matter how much you deny it. ClockWerk435's Defense I was not involved in this whatsoever, but I'll gladly defend my family =] This Court Case (and most of your cases) oozes with complete hypocrisy, as you preach about "giving respect", when you don't even give respect yourself. Sk8Punk pretty much sumed you up. From what I've heard, you even told POGOPUNK that he thinks he's always right and "holier than thou", have a look in the mirror. Also, that backs us up even more about our point that you don't give respect. Need more evidence? Ask TurtleShroom, Explorer 767 (one of the webmasters, might I add) and a few others. It has already been said that RV follows the "Give respect, get respect" policy, so basically you're disrespecting RV (and all of the Users here, by tarnishing their good names). In that Tortoise Stool article, the apparent character is portrayed as an Anarchist, which is clearly Agent's view of TurtleShroom. Deny it all you like, but its an obvious parody of TurtleShroom. In short: Can Agentgenius go around sueing everyone, for "disrespect", when he can't even give respect himself? Cmscrack's Defense No one has deleted those images, so clearly the Users like them. You're not "representing the users", you're representing yourself. Why is that? Because most of the users who have seen the whole Sharkbate case, and witnessed his disgusting, scumbag behavior agree with us. They find those images funny, and like Sk8Punk has said, even one of the Webmasters liked them. Those Owned pics are mediocre compared to what Shark has said/done, not to mention that you can't even say a word about this wiki's COC when you don't even follow it yourself. Whatever move you pulled, I applaude you for managing to stay this long. I do find it funny how you're attempting to abuse what little power you have. Mawhawk's Defense So you're suing a few members of RV for disrespect, yet you don't give respect to other users. Quoting from numerous references; *'Reference 1:' Oh No! I forgot to create a defence! There's only one option left... '''I'm gonna win, Explorer style!'-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bugzy is wrong and if you don't believe me I have loads of wierd arguments that don't work to back me up.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) '' *'Reference 2:' Really? Ithought that was why it was deleted: because you were going around deleting everything you created. Oops!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 17:28, 3 April 2009 (UTC) '' *This one is a deleted reference, going off by Forum:Restrictions, but I'm sure a staff member can check the revisions. For the normal Joe-sixpack users here, I'll go off by what Explorer and TS said about it in reference 2; **''I just read the latest revision of Forum:Restrictions before it was rightfully deleted. You were making people swear and shout, Agentgenius. I think your only goal in life is to embarrass TurtleShroom (and now me) while blowing up the Club Penguin Wiki and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki into anarchist smithereens. Being sarcastic is disrespectful, Agentgenius; I'm very sure you want revenge just because things didn't go the way you wanted. Being disrespectful is also against the COC--the standard that you hate and wish to abolish for purely no morally valid reason. If I do act "abusive" toward you, Agentgenius, it is because you act abusive toward the CPW and CPFW. Your actions are as bad is hacking. If all you want to do is ruin our lives, go and play on the Un-CP or somewhere else; we don't want you. *Agentgenius violates the COC, and is allowed to get away with it. Either ban him, or other people will be thinking "Hey, he doesn't need to follow the rules, neither do I!" *He's obviously going to ask what rules he violates, so I'll pinpoint them out; **''This is not an Un-Club Penguin wiki!, Tortoise Stool, anyone? **'Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. '', See Oogleclump. **''You must respect the webmasters, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else!, Sure, RV doesn't give respect to Sharkbate, but look at what he's done. See my references for Mr. Agent. *I'll admit that the Owned pics were a bit out-of-line, but Sharkbate's actions were WAY out-of-line compared to those pictures. All people who witnessed Sharkbate's scum-filled behavior can testify to this. 1337Lollie's Defense Lollie wanted to be apart of this, but because he is banned, I'll post his defense here. Bugzy 16:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * Hahaha, what are you trying to do, look hard or something? You don't own the COC, so you have no right to spew your bull all over it. RV's in the right here, and I'm living proof; **''All users have rights.(Yes, that includes banned users)'' **LOL. Ya, ok. As far as I'm concered, according to you, I have the right to remain silent. Remember our little fun -fest last time? Also, I'm getting Bugzy to post for me, where are my rights eh, oh Great Master of the COC. **''You must respect the webmasters, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else! '' **Yup, and look at all of your sarcastic comments. I felt like impersonating you, and you didn't like it. Grow the up. **''We are not here to make people feel bad. '' **Sure, and look at your Court Cases. Mawhawk has pretty much nailed your hypocrisy right there. **''No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above).'' **LOL, the whines about that yet he has given personal attacks to POGOPUNK, Explorer, TurtleShroom, and a few others. **''It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!'' **Yeah, RV is having fun pwning that Sharkbate, people are having fun by laughing at those pics. Only your snivelling whining and obviously Sharkbate is against it. Majority rulz, kkthx. * You violate a load of rules, yet you manage to weasel your way out of it. RV will not be getting banned today, and I'll be sure to plaster this wiki, and youtube, full of Agentgenius Owned pics when RV is finished pwning you. TurtleShroom (Neutral, but leaned slightly to RV Clan) AHEM! Though I 'strongly despise' the pictures posted (hatred against a fellow man), thus deleting them, I have to say the AG has finally lost his exemption from the COC. RV Clan, you have 'no right to post such images of hatred. AG, you have no right to assume EVERYONE is against this, nor are you to sue in mine, Explorer's, or anyone else's name when a LOT of people are against you. I deleted the images because they are indeed offensive. I request them to NOT be restored. Also, I try to hold to the SHRED OF HOPE that Sharkbate really WAS hacked, so I take that personally. I issued a harsh warning over on the CPW, and if he so much as breaks another rule, he will be decimated. He always comes to me, so I presume he trusts/likes me. I deleted the images. Let's move on with our lives. AG, would you STOP SUING EVERYTHING? **All the images are deleted, and Agentgenius no longer is exempt from COC. Agentgenius was more pwned than us, so another win for RV. Bugzy 16:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update AG, let it be known that the RV Clan will be your downfall. They can say everything I've ever DREAMED of saying, and more. Your exemption of the COC has come. The day of reckoning is nigh. However, their pictures are not excusable, but Sharkbate (who tells me was hacked) issued a ''DEATH THREAT'' to Triskelle. AG, I've met bad people in my life. Fluffy, Sanity Penguin, even Lollie and random punks at school before I escaped to homeschooling. This list includes you. You're worse than Lollie. You know why? You are a block evading destabilizer. Lollie is a swear-o-maniac with dirty remarks, but at least he admits he has done wrong and serves time with honor. You deny any wrongdoing and are a master of Hypocracy. You have escaped incountable blocks (I actually recorded your block records and CAN post it), and I have the nerve to finally sue you, if I dare stoop to that low level you have so proclaimed. Now then. The images were terrible and disgraceful, though slightly comedic (especially that cat in a cup and the soccer ball to the face), and I did delete them, but you are not perfect either. Not at all. The RV clan is correct. You are ''indeed'' recieving the PWNage you have so long deserved. I warn you now: I would retreat from these attacks, frivelous lawsuits, and hypocracy behaviors before we finally decide to get you in a block. Do you feel lucky, AgentGenius? You are definately pushing it. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree with Bugzy. The RV Clan is winning epically. The Second Wave (Bugzy) If you're sorry, then I demand a full apology saying that you are sorry for being hypocritical, and will remove the charges against RV. No matter what way you look at it, if you're against 1 member of RV, you're against all of us. We are a big family, and we're willing to pwn you to Kingdom Come. What can you defend hmm? It seems that the images have already been deleted, so your evidence has been relinquished. As long as this Court Case is still up, you are technically charging us with no reason whatsoever. Webmasters word is law. Webmasters are the main hierachy of this wiki. If you don't want to obey the law, they'll show you the door. (ha, that rhymes) People are going to keep attacking your character until you learn to get along, follow the COC, and we'll leave you alone. But if you think you can come in here, make hypocritical accusations at other users here, cause trouble, then we'll fight for victory. Like I said earlier, you ARE against RV. Deal with even just 1 member of RV and you have to deal with all of us. Anyone in RV is going to receive full support from their clanmates - that's the main purpose of a clan. Basically, you are begging us to admit we broke the COC. RV strives to follow the COC, but if we see something out of line i.e. Sharkbate's attack on several users here, we'll deliver swift pwnage. We are not robots, we are men. Bugzy 17:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Second Wave (Mawhawk) You have got to be kidding with me. Webmaster's word '''IS law. By making an account here, you've automatically agreed to following their rules. Like I said earlier, the owned pics were out of line, but was Sharkbate's actions any better? Nope. By saying Webmaster's word isn't law, you've pretty much just said "I want to get banned, please ban me now." Like Bugzy said, deal with an RV member and you have to deal with us all. Members of RV who aren't even involved are writing their arguments as we speak, so I hope you enjoy trying to plow through 50+ people with different points and views. You're not sorry, because you'll do it again. All of your arguments automatically think that the users will back you up, therefore you feel you have the right to post for the entire comittee of this wiki. This wiki has lost its moral values, and does not know when its time to say block, so we're bringing back that old-fashioned tradition. As one of our most renowned Sarge's Bugzy has said; we will deliver swift pwnage. The Second Wave (Sk8Punk2065) LOL!! Okay, webmaster's word isn't law. So that means a webmaster is fully exempt from the COC, and can ban you for as long as he/she pleases. Not to mention that saying that just proves our point that you are a hypocrit, and are disrespecting the webmasters. I'm seriously starting to agree with the users here that your main goal is to destroy this wiki. That retaliation towards all of us was pretty poor, and RV has already won this case. Look at TurtleShroom's reply, he's pretty much issued the sentance right there. The images get deleted, you become vulnerable. Tread lightly, Mr. Genius, as one careless move could pwn you to the next millenium. RV shan't be giving in, and once the cavalry arrives, this argument will end. As for that attacking your character, that's hypocritical as well. You're attacking RV, we'll attack back. You attack the users here, they'll attack back. Since you're pretty much begging us to give in with this little gem; * Will you all stop using [argumentum ad hominem and admit that you broke the COC? Then we can all get on with our lives. We have clearly won the case. I suggest you back out now, because beyond 50 members of RV are writing their arguments, and you'll have to deal with them all one by one. We will not be backing down until this case is over. Judge & Jury *Erm, I'm gonna agree with RV. You can't really sue someone when you're just as bad. Dorotche 15:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Lol, looks like your evidence is getting deleted Agent. Another win for RV? Yup. Bugzy 16:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *Oh, great. [This again.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: * Really, Agentgenius, this case is so obviously over with. Sharkbate's behavior '''was' comparable to scum'', and does he really deserve respect for that? Even though disrespect is COC-violating, I have to say that I think Sharkbate actually crossed the line up to where we could str00delize his page. (Not saying that I want to.) Sharkbate deserves to be PWNed to kingdom come, and I think he just did. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Verdict CHARGES DROPPED DUE TO ÜBER PWNAGE! ---- As recorded on the history, AgentGenius dropped all charges due to some of the epic PWNAGE since Penghis Khan ever picked up a fish. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC)